Jealousy
by Everlark7
Summary: Katniss and Peeta live a happy life. But when the new girl comes, Peeta is all over her. What will Katniss do? Modern A/U


**A/N: I've decided not to continue my other story. This is a story about where Katniss is jealous of Peeta and another girl they just met. Enjoy =)**

* * *

"So that's when the guy says..." He begins.

"Peeta, Katniss, I'd like you to meet a new student Triana."

I scan her. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Much more beautiful than me, perfect match for Peeta. I look over to him and I am disgusted at the way he's looking at her. Isn't he in love with me? Yet he's never looked at me that way.

"Hi..Uh.. Nice to uh .. meet you" He stutters " Your name is beautiful." He blurts out.

Don't cry, don't cry.

"Umm hi.. I'm Katniss-."

Before I can even finish he says, "Do you want me to show you around?"

"Sure!"

"Okay I will after lunch. Come, sit next to me."

"I have to go to the bathroom." I say.

I leave before I start crying. I realize Peeta never loved me, he was just waiting until a better offer came, then he would leave me. But I loved him so much, I wanted those strong, muscular arms to be mine. I wanted him to myself. But I can't have that if she's around. And I have a feeling she's not going to go away. So I decided one thing.

I have to run away.

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

She's been gone a long time. She missed her 1st period after lunch, but I am not worried. She'll come back soon, she always does.

I guess she might be mad about the way I acted when Triana got here, I guess I knew that I should be nice and compliment her in some way. Trina is pretty but she doesn't stand a chance against Katniss. I loved Katniss And nobody will change that. I realized that Triana is probably some snobby rich girl who will fit in with Glimmer and all those other mean girls. She_ is_ pretty, but when I take a second glance, she's just like every other girl. Not that special, but I try to be nice. I notice she's been sitting closer to me.

"What's wrong Peeta Bread?" Triana asks.

That's what Katniss called me, and nobody will call me that except her.

Triana scoots closer.

"Oh, I see. Well, its good news _and_ bad news. Bad news your poor little Katniss skipped school." She said in a mocking way.

"But good news" She moves closer so she is basically on my seat," I have you to myself."

Is she trying to kiss me? She moves closer but I run away, trying to find Katniss.

* * *

**Katniss' P.O.V. **

Nobody will know the betrayal I feel right now. I took my stuff from my house and I'm never going to look back. I left a note at Peeta's though. I'm probably at the edge of District 12, and that's as far as you can go. I'm still near town though, so if I need anything I can quickly go and get it, then come back to my spot in the woods. Im high in a tree, trying to find Peeta and that girl Triana. They are probably together by now.

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

I'm crying silently to myself. How could she? How could _TRIANA _be so selfish? I come home and I find this note:

_Dear Peeta, _

_By the time you read this, you will be happy without me and with Triana. I know you faked loving me, so you can have a better offer when the time comes. I wanted you to be mine, you are perfect, but I knew it was to good to be true. Out of the 5 years we dated, you've never said a compliment to me like that. You were just trying to be nice. Thanks for the best 5 years of my life. I will always love you even if you clearly don't love me back. I wish I could call you mine, but you don't want that. Don't worry, if I die it's for the best._

_I'll always love you, _

_Katniss_

Why? Why does this happen to me? What was she thinking?

One line rings in my head.

_If I die it's for the best._

Is she stupid? I wouldn't be here if she died, I wouldn't be alive.

Was she jealous? She must be. I mean I wouldn't blame her, if she was like that to Gale...

I shiver at the thought.

But I know she will never accept another compliment from me, I guess I looked at Triana the way I look at Katniss.

I walk towards the woods trying to clear my mind, but I hear crying in the distance.

It sounds like Katniss. Every night she would have nightmares about me leaving her or me dying. She would cry and I would comfort her. This sounds like that. I run towards the sound.

"Katniss?"

The crying stops.

"Katniss, baby come out."

No answer.

"Look, I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have ignored you, I was just trying to be nice. I only called her beautiful because, she reminded me of you when we first met."

I smile at the thought. Katniss was so beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She came over to me and said hi and sat down. We talked for hours at the bakery and then we ended up dating.

"She means nothing to me if it means losing you. I can't loose you Katniss." I say, tears streaming down my face.

I turn to leave when I hear a faint scream.

I run towards it. I look to the ground and Katniss is there, her arm looks like it's broken.

"Katniss."

She doesn't look.

"Katniss baby, look at me."

"I can't Peeta."

"Why not?"

"Because I am dead."

I laugh.

"Kay, I can see your mouth moving."

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"Tell me why."

"It started on the first day of school. You were new and I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Every boy who looked at you I wanted to say 'Back off, she's mine.' You are so strong and passionate for what you believe in and you're kind and caring at the same time. you would do almost everything for me. Maybe even everything. So would I, I love you and I would die for you. You may never accept a compliment from me ever again, because of how I acted today, but if I could take it back I would."

She looks up at me. "I hate you. I hate how you made me jealous. It's a terrible feeling, to know you gave your best but them basically saying you weren't good enough. But I love you Peeta, words can't explain."

I am dumbfounded at what she said. She is never good with words. But she poured out her feelings to me. I look at her and see marks all over her. _Knife_ marks. I can't believe what I see.

She tried to kill herself.

Tears start flowing and I don't care to stop them.

"KATNISS!" She looks at me in alarm. She looks scared, I didn't mean to scare her.

"Katniss," I say in a softer voice. "Don't do that ever again. Don't try to die. Please."

"Sorry." She says in a soft voice. "Please help me up."

I help her up and put my arm around her and pull her close. We walk back to the bakery and I see Triana is there. Katniss looks like she's in a awkward position.

"Oh hey Peeta! And hi umm Catstink? Did Peeta find you? Did he help you stay alive? You know who I hate? Girls who make their boyfriends do everything for on Peeta let's go."

Triana grabs my arm, causing Katniss to fall on the ground.I pull away. I help Katniss get up.

"Sorry Triana but Peeta likes me, see?"

I pull her in and we lean in and I put my lips against hers.

"Ugh whatever." Triana walks away.

Katniss P.O.V.

What a relief.

If I looked at Peeta, I would describe him as perfect. Muscular arms, perfect hair.

So I would understand why Triana would want him.

When he asks me, "Were you jealous?"

"Yes." I say.

"That's good."

I look up at him,"Why?"

"Cause now I know you love me."


End file.
